Weaponized Urga Ogar
The Weaponized Urga Ogar (known as Urga Pocomaxa X4 in pre-release promotional materials) is an armed buggy in Just Cause 3. Description It's a two-seat, rear-engine, 4WD combat buggy with a welded pipe frame and no windows. The design includes body panels on the lower half of the vehicle and even doors. The vehicle has 6 front lights, 4 of which are mounted on the roll-cage. The Rebel drop description states: "Armed with two forward-facing machine guns, this variant of the URGA Ogar 7 V8 buggy is an excellent choice for pursuit and destruction on or off the road." The original name was officially said to be taken from "the Russian wolverine". Performance Excellent for off-roading. One is seen in a trailer where it demonstrates agility. It's armed with two mounted Urga Vdova 89 machine guns, which make this vehicle great for daredevil jumps, because it's possible to destroy the fence, allowing a better and straighter jump. The machine guns can break off in a crash. When that happens, the guns will still remain functional, so it looks like the bullets are coming from invisible guns. Its performance is slightly higher than its non-armed counterpart, though its endurance is massively reduced. The unarmed Urga Ogar can take a seriously impressive amount of damage, while the armed one can only take a few bullets before it sets on fire. Locations One is seen in game trailer with military symbols (the 3 white stars). *Available at Rebel drop as a part of the preorder Weaponized Vehicle Pack. *All of Boom Island's spawn points may spawn a Medici Military or Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8, but if the player has the DLC installed, there is a chance that this vehicle will spawn in place of them. *Rarely spawns on a small road in Aspera, near Cima Leon. Note: This can only be seen if it was bought. Trivia *It's a successor to the Stinger GP and Maddox FVA 45 from Just Cause and Just Cause 2. *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *This vehicle is a weaponized version of the Urga Ogar 7 V8. *The initial name for this vehicle imitated the Cyrillic script, as opposed to being spelled phonetically like every other Urga vehicle. It was supposed to be read as "Rosomakha", translated as "Wolverine". It is likely that the vehicle was renamed due to the inconsistency being recognized. *The CS Odjur also has dual front machine guns, but those are non-functional. *Despite having Medici Military markings, this vehicle is never seen in use with them. **This, in addition to the Golden Urga Mstitel, are the only vehicles in military markings that can be Rebel dropped. Of course, this is assuming you pre-ordered the game and bought the DLC. *The mounted Urga Vdova 89s are different than the ones available to the player, the most notable difference being that the mounted versions have no stock. *It's original name was Urga Pocomaxa X4 before being renamed to the current name. This can be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Gallery Jc3 Weaponized Urga Ogar 1.png Jc3 Weaponized Urga Ogar 2.png Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Front.jpg Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Left Side.jpg Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Right Side.jpg Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Rear.jpg Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Top Front.jpg Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Top Rear.jpg Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Machine Gun Comparison.jpg|The real Urga Vdova 89 looks different than those mountain on the vehicle, as seen in this picture. JC3 weaponized vehicle pack.png|The pre-odder vehicles are now available as separate DLCs. Urga Pocomaxa X4 (front corner).png|As seen in a game trailer. Urga Pocomaxa X4 (side).png|As seen in a game trailer. Weaponized Urga Ogar.jpg| Jc3 Weaponized Urga Ogar 3.png|Using it's dual MG's Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles